


你应该叫我哥哥

by Joker0013



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker0013/pseuds/Joker0013
Summary: * 这都是爱 *
Relationships: John F. Kennedy/Robert F. Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	你应该叫我哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> * 这都是爱 *

杰克肯尼迪意识到鲍比并不需要打破某扇墙，他早就安安稳稳地待在那堵墙内，正如杰克自已一样。所以，即便他不清楚事态是如何发展成当下这样的，杰克肯尼迪也认定自己并不在乎。正是因为鲍比在他的墙内，所以亲吻他是毫无负罪感的，这正如每天早上都要喝橙汁，缓解背痛需要拐杖，鬣犬在保命时会选择掏对手屁股一样平常。最后一点是他在太平洋上学到的，谁都知道太平洋上什么都有。鲍比发出了一声低沉的呻吟。也许他也同样不清楚上帝到底为他安排了怎么样的命运，难道他光辉的前途中的确包括“与兄弟在选举办公室亲吻”这一条吗?这能给他带来什么?

但是，他是鲍比肯尼迪，所以他会做一切他该做的事情。一方面年轻人正因为这个亲吻喘不过气，整日在选区奔波的疲倦与此刻的热度混合在一起，几乎要让他昏厥在杰克的舌尖上。另一方面即便他被亲吻得迷迷糊糊，他仍能将理性从性欲中抽出来，停下一秒钟伸手锁上了办公室的门。这让杰克感到相当惊奇，“鲍比，”他说，“你知道这样我就不得不做下一步了吗?”

“什么下一步?”

得了吧，难道被其他人看见亲吻就不是你的罪证，非要他们撞见你在捅你兄弟的屁股才能说是毁掉了你的整个选举议程的可能性吗约翰菲茨杰拉德肯尼迪?鲍比想起自己才二十来岁，完全有理由对此肆无忌惮的抱怨，但是他没有。因为那阵昏厥他只是小声在脑海中嘀嘀咕咕，随后一屁股坐到了办公桌上，意识到自己不应该打断之前的进程。突如其来的空白期让理智有机可乘，于是此刻他坐在杰克面前，带着苏醒的恐惧思索接下来该做些什么。他的舌尖上还带着杰克的味道，在呼吸时同样会吸进一口杰克所在的空间里的空气，他无论如何都逃不开这个。所以他看着杰克，杰克并不像在看他，而是做出一副长辈姿态上下打量。他看上去仍是那个待在寄宿学院只有假期回家的哥哥，会对每个兄弟姐妹的成长状况做出自己的评价，履行作为兄长应尽的义务。他看起来应当是一个好哥哥。但他当然不是，哪怕他稍微守一些规矩，鲍比想——“你知道吗，鲍比。”杰克用着轻柔的语气，从他的声音中听不到什么情绪波动。仿佛他不过在陈述一个事实——虽然这的确是一个事实——仿佛这只是一场难得的久别重逢。他的灰绿色眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，鲍比下意识退后一步。

他伸手拉了拉他的领带，嘲笑他将领带绑得太低，连少年时代还不如。但这并不是他的主要目的。他将领带解开，并没有费事再帮他绑上一遍，杰克肯尼迪停止了做作的打量，他最后抬头盯住鲍比的眼睛，露出了一个传统的宣传式的笑容。

“就算比起上次你给我寄的照片，你也长大了许多。”

他似乎意有所指。要是他没有抽掉鲍比的领带，这一切看起来都会合法的多。鲍比肯尼迪感到一阵晕眩，要是他会死在这里，他也完全不会感到惊奇。

门锁上了吗?

“混球。”鲍比说。

有一件事是很明显的，那就是他一定爱着某个杰克，否则他也不会在疼痛的自慰中呻吟着这个名字，将眼泪和涎液一并埋在枕套之中。但谁能知道那是哪个杰克?难道在万事万物都以高度不确定为目标发展，没人能确定鸟儿会停在桦木或是橡木，云层飘过也无法确定是否会下雨的美利坚合众国，他就能确定他嘴里喊的杰克到底是谁吗?杰克，杰克，世界上有这么多杰克。杰克莫里森，杰克贝内特与杰克爱德华兹。谁都可以被叫作杰克，为什么我不可以叫杰克肯尼迪……?

这当然是因为杰克肯尼迪正站在他面前。背着手等待着他解开自己的衣服。“你想念这个。”杰克说，他垂着眼睛一动不动地盯着他。鲍比没有看着他的眼睛，在灯光下他的耳朵烧的通红，连呼吸都带着过高的温度。他的呼吸点燃舌尖上的空气带来了一定程度的痛苦，于是他便舔起自己的虎牙，以便用更深刻的痛苦去代替这种痛苦。年轻人愁苦地发现他的哥哥掌握了发球权，印着华盛顿头像的纪念币一跃而上，落在了刻着“JFK”的那一面。杰克永远可以把握先机。要是鲍比此刻抬头就能切身的感受到他的悠然自得，他就站在那里，用着装出的一本正经。即便他仍旧攥着鲍比黑色的领带，几乎算得上残忍地无所作为，而鲍比甚至没注意到他到底说了什么。

“你想念这个。”

鲍比解开了一颗扣子。

杰克肯尼迪用着命令的语气。从海洋凯旋归来的士兵早已熟习如何做到这一点，他背着手，站在他因恐惧而颤抖的兄弟面前，由衷的感觉到了一阵反叛的快乐。这可不同寻常。因为他正教导一个最虔诚的天主教徒背叛上帝，用最恶劣的最令人唾弃的方式。在这之后，他们或许会被钉起来烧死，纳粹或许会在他们身上画粉色圆圈，以昭示谁是神的弃民。但神不该如此，神凭什么会阻止两个自愿的人上床做爱?

神当然不会。他只会用最沉默的目光平等地注视每个子民。他也许根本就看不到在美国的某个角落，有两个同姓者正打算回归原始，将一些人类社会的束缚抛在脑后。用不着这么上纲上线，这只是因为他们爱着对方，仅此而已。

杰克肯尼迪的思维发散而有趣。他望着他低下头犹豫不决的兄弟，在这一刻竟感激起了一向被他抛在脑后的上帝。他不会无所作为到最后一刻的。

“你想念这个。”

在一片干净的茫然中，鲍比肯尼迪听见他的兄弟在他耳边这么说道。这是第三次。他一时间不知道他到底在指代什么，因为鲍比此刻要注意的东西实在太多了。譬如莫名其妙被踢到地板上的电话，从话筒中慢吞吞地传出一阵阵的呼呼声;譬如他感觉到天气变凉，裸露在外头的皮肤正用疼痛无声抗议;譬如灯泡，譬如刻刀，譬如杰克肯尼迪落在他颈间的亲吻与握在手中的阴茎。为此鲍比闷哼一声。他意识到自己正坐在桌子上紧紧抓住杰克的肩膀，将头埋在他的颈窝以逃避光明。触感似乎在这一刻才真正苏醒，杰克毫无章法的触碰带着的更多是烧灼的火焰而非真正的刺激。然而，那阵痛苦本质由无数种兴奋构成，所以他说不清杰克究竟是不是故意的。“那是疤痕吗?”他嘀嘀咕咕地说。

“你指什么?”杰克的声音听起来含糊不清，“手上的?我弄疼你了吗?”

“这很奇怪。那是在鱼雷艇上留下的吗?”

“也许是的……也许是某个弹片。老天，你尝起来味道真好。”

这的确是杰克肯尼迪能说出来的屁话，即便他面对的是自己的兄弟也仍旧一副理所应当的表情。鲍比从喉咙里挤出像是困兽一般的呼噜声，他似乎在抗议些什么。“你到底在说什么?”他又用着这样的语气接着慢腾腾地说到，杰克用拇指按住了顶端，粗糙的手指又令他立刻说不出话来。终于他呻吟了一声，随后下意识咬住了议员先生的衬衣，杰克笑得颤抖了一下。

“我在说，想念也许不仅仅是为了过去——也可能是为了从未出现过的过去。”

“说明白点，”鲍比恼怒地喘着气，“我没法思考地这么快。”

“老天啊。”杰克又笑了一声。他感到了那阵颤抖，以及逐渐湿透的领口。他的兄弟正在崩溃边缘，甚至放弃了精神上的自控力为他堕落。议员先生再次加重了手上的力度，甚至还提高了一些速度，他竟感到了一点惧怕——那种彻底地，干净地毁灭一种亘古不变的事物所带来的恐惧。鲍比的阴茎在他手中跳动着，他正处在崩溃边缘。

“老天啊。我是说我早就想象过我会怎么操你了，鲍比。难道你没想过这个?”

鲍比为此发抖。他射在了杰克手中。需要记住的是，他是他的弟弟。但也许这是最需要遗忘的。

原谅我，原谅我。他想。他究竟在寻求谁的原谅?

“别这么对我，别这么对我。”他在他耳旁嗫嚅到，“别这么对我，杰克。”

“你应该叫我哥哥。”杰克加入了第二根手指，坐着的姿势让一切都被汗水变得黏糊糊的。“要是疼的话就告诉我。要是你想停下的话……”

“别这么对我。”

杰克向来认为他与鲍比说不上多么相像，比起他见过的孪生兄弟们，他简直要惊讶于相同的基因居然可以组合出如此多样的选择。然而此刻他低头看着鲍比，在办公室如手术室一般惨白的灯光之下，即便鲍比用手臂遮挡住了眼睛，杰克却头一回发现他们原来长得这么相似。他忍不住伸手拉住那只用于遮挡光线的手臂，用着轻柔的语气低声哄骗着他的兄弟，杰克肯尼迪不太确定自己说了什么，也许他并不在乎。想要看见鲍比的渴望随着欲望的燃烧而愈发热烈，他握住了鲍比的手腕，直到他躲闪着睁开眼，用恐惧抵挡失而复得的光明。

鲍比看起来就像一只落水的猫。

他在呻吟着，呻吟着。他没有办法读懂在他模糊视野中央的杰克此刻正在琢磨些什么。鲍比看上去茫然又无措，仍在眯着眼睛躲避光明。“不……”他喃喃道。

“上帝啊。”杰克说。

他一动不动地盯着鲍比。他惊讶地从每一处蛛丝马迹中发现他们的相似之处。随着每一股热烈的熟悉感的苏醒他感到喉咙发紧，攥着鲍比手腕的手下意识用力，他在看着他。那股要命的熟悉感燃烧了他的血液，他意识到相同的血液同样也在鲍比的体内流淌，在肉体上的连接出现之前，他们早已通过血脉相连。此刻正在为一场疼痛的性爱呻吟的是他的弟弟，没有人能否认鲍比肯尼迪是他的弟弟。他们拥有着相同的姓，以及无法概述的所有相似之处。于是杰克肯尼迪硬的更加厉害，他为此分神向上帝忏悔，但他并不打算停下来。因为与他赴死的正是他的弟弟，上帝会选择原谅一个最虔诚的信徒。上帝总是宽宏大量。

他低下头亲吻着他。他像是在行军打仗一般强硬地心无旁骛地进入一个湿软的洞穴。在那个洞穴里会有耶稣的尸体，他用行动宣告着上帝已死，他凿开岩壁一脚踏入泥里。他将鲍比操成了一只湿漉漉的鱼。

要是他会死在这里，他也完全不会感到惊奇。


End file.
